Meadowbee
Meadowbee '''is a blue gray pointed she-cat with yellow eyes and curled ears. Description Appearance :Meadowbee is a small blue-gray pointed she-cat. She has short, thick fur. Her main pelt color is a bit of a lilac color and her points are more of a dark blueish gray color. :She is more muscular than most of her family, her family looking more like hunters than fighters. She has sort of broad-shoulders but not really broad. :She has long legs, a average tail-length, and a broad, narrow face. She has curled ears, strange next to most Clan cats'. She has large yellow eyes. Personality :Meadowbee is always full of energy and loves to sneak away from camp from time to time. She likes adventures and risking her life doing something dangerous and sometimes even stupid. :But she does have sense. She knows when to keep her mouth shut, though she likes to say what she likes, but she won't say something that will make things worse, at least she tries. :If she causes trouble she does her best to try and fix it. She is very loyal. She tries her best to stay as quiet as she can, fearing she may make a fool of herself. :At times she can be calm, at rare times maybe even wise. She likes family, she tries to stick around with them through everything, even if they aren't getting along to well. (An example can be her and her sister Darkfrost) Skills :Meadowbee is a good fighter and hunter, a bit better at fighting. She is a great runner, with strong legs. :She can't swim at all, usually she panics when her paws touch water. She is also a pretty good tracker. Her hearing is good but not the best. :She can see well in the dark. Her pelt sometimes gives her away in a battle but she tries to use swiftness during this time, if it does happen to her that is. Life Kithood & Adolescence :Meadowkit is born to Stoneblaze and Creekfrost, along with her siblings Darkkit, Sharpkit, and Blazekit. Meadowkit isn't seen often, hiding in the Nursery most of her days. Meadowkit is made an apprentice with Slatestream as her mentor. :Later, she is seen with her mentor asking about what they will be doing. They do some battle training. :She is seen few times after this. Adulthood Meadowpaw is made a warrior with the name Meadowbee, along with her siblings. Meadowbee tries to get Darkfrost to go hunting with her, but Darkfrost is tired and wants to rest. Meadowbee gets upset and asks out loud if anyone wanted to hunt. She sees Sparkstorm and asks him if he'd like to hunt, he agrees to. She soon starts to fall in love with him after this. Pedigree '''Mother: :Stoneblaze: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Creekfrost: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Brothers: :Sharpstone: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Blazeheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Nightshade: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Sisters: :Darkfrost: Living (As of StormClan/Roleplay) :Fennelkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfather: :Sharptalon: Deceased, Residence Unknown Grandmother: :Frostshine: Deceased, Residence Unknown Aunts: :Whispheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Talonfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: :Flightpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Stormstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Waterdrop: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) :Dazzlekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mallowkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Kestrelkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Ashpaw: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) :Frostfire: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) :Hazelpaw: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) :Dazzleheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Scorchclaw: Status Unknown Relationships Family Creekfrost & Stoneblaze: :Meadowbee was never close to her parents. As a kit, Meadowbee prefered to be alone, not even spending much time with her parents. She was upset when they died, but got over it quite quick, having not been very close to them. :As she got older, she still prefered being alone and was often very depressed. By the time she was made a warrior, she had a brighter outlook on life. At this point her parents death was more upsetting to her and she wished she could have known them better, but their death made her want to know all of her Clanmates and family. :When StarClan gave them another chance to live, Meadowbee was overjoyed and tried to spend as much time with them as she could. But their time together was short lived, as Meadowbee fell ill to the fatel illness that had struck RockClan, and she left to get cured, though had to become an indoor kittypet. :She was heart-broken to learn of her mother and younger sisters death, but is still grateful she spent the time with her mother before she passed. Darkfrost: :She and Darkkit weren't close as kits, since Meadowkit enjoyed being alone. Through apprenticeship, they still hardly spoke, but near the end of it, when Meadowpaw and Darkpaw were near the point of becoming warriors, they began to bond. :As warriors, they almost never left each others side and loved each other dearly. But then Meadowbee found out that Darkfrost loved Sparkstorm, and Darkfrost learned of Meadowbee's liking of the tom. They began to fight over him and drift apart. :Darkfrost gave up the fight and let Meadowbee have him, but Meadowbee never did. She realized how much it hurt Darkfrost to do that and how she loved him more then Meadowbee did. Meadowbee let go of her love to Sparkstorm. She didn't want him, she wanted Darkfrost to have him, she belived she deserved him more than her. :She wanted to mend their bond but Meadowbee fell ill to the sickness and had to leave RockClan to get the cure and become a kittypet. Blazeheart & Sharpstone: :Meadowbee never knew Blazeheart or Sharpstone, at all. She hardly ever spoke to her brothers. Blazeheart was very... well... really, really enjoyed his alone time. Sharpstone mostly hung out with Sapphireheart. :She was happy for Sharpstone when he became mates with Sapphireheart. After Meadowbee left RockClan because of the illness. :She wishes she could have known them better. Nightshade & Fennelkit: :Meadowbee never met her younger siblings, but learned about them from other kittypets who had spoken to some Clan cats. :Though never meeting them, Meadowbee already loves them. She hopes that one day she can leave the life of a kittypet and get to know Nightshade better. :She was upset to hear about Fennelkit's death, and wishes she could have met her. Love Interests Talltail: ' :Coming Soon Friends 'Sparkstorm: :She was in love with Sparkstorm, since they were apprentices. She knew her sister, Darkfrost loved him first, but she didn't really care at the time. The two sisters competed for him. :Before she got the sickness and left RockClan to get cured, Darkfrost gave up the fight and told Meadowbee she could have Sparkstorm. Meadowbee realized how much pain this caused Darkfrost and realized that Darkfrost loved Sparkstorm far more then she ever did. She didn't really like being around him after that. :She still likes Sparkstorm, but not the way she used to. She is over him, and is so happy for him and Darkfrost and hopes one day she may become an aunt! She counts him as one of her friends and hopes he doesn't feel weird with her. Notable 'Morningwing: ' :Meadowbee didn't mentor Morningpaw for long before she had to leave the Clan due to the illness, but her short time with him was fun for her. :She liked him, despite most of the Clan disliking him due to his sharpness and always being a rude grump. But Meadowbee saw past that to his true spirit and believed in him when others didn't. :Not many cats know about Morningwing's blindness, but Meadowbee did. She knew he felt he couldn't be a true warrior because of it, but she encouraged him to push on and knew that one day, he would be remembered as one of the greatest warriors the Clans' had ever seen. Quotes Images Life Character Pixels Trivia Category:She-cats Category:Living Category:Warrior Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Mentor Category:Former RockClan Cats Category:Former Kittypet Category:StormClan Cats